Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In order to efficiently use an earth formation, the formation is characterized by performing measurements of many different properties using one or more tools conveyed through a borehole penetrating the formation. One category of tools includes tools that measure electrical characteristics of the earth formation such as resistivity or its inverse conductivity. For convenience in interpreting resistivity measurement data obtained by a resistivity tool, this data may be presented to a user as an image. In general, the image presents a value of resistivity as a function of depth. If the user is a drilling operator, then the image can be used by the operator to make decisions for geo-steering a drill string drilling a borehole into the formation. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if the accuracy of formation images could be improved.